The Suite Life of Zack and Cody And Me
by Kayla P
Summary: This is a story of Zack and Cody in my town. Please add comments if they're good, I'll write some more


It was an ordinary day. I was out at Wal-Mart with my mom, shopping for groceries. I was sent, as always to get the yogurt at the back of the store. It wasn't one of my favorite chores. So, I ran down there and picked up some of my favorites: raspberry, lime, and lemon. This routine got as steady as Monday morning and about as dull. As I loaded the yogurt into my arms, I caught a voice that sounded familiar saying, "No, I want the spicy cheese dip!" I quickly looked around while trying to remember where I had heard that voice before. It sounded like it came from the chip aisle, so I quickly ran to my mom, put the yogurt in the cart and ran back. The chip aisle was deserted, so I looked in the next aisle.

You will not believe what I saw.

There, in the cracker aisle, was Zack and Cody!

They were deciding whether to get Cheese-Nips or Cheese-Its. I immediately pretended I didn't know who they are, and said, "If it were me, I would get the Cheese-Its. Its made with real cheese, you know. And tasty!"

Zack grabbed the Cheese-Its and put it in their cart. "Thanks!" said Cody.

I decided this would be a good time to introduce myself. "You're welcome! I'm Kayla, and you are….?" I took off my sunglasses and looked at them. "You look somewhat familiar."

Cody said, "That's Zack, and I'm Cody! Nice to meet you Kayla!"

Zack said, "You know, from Suite Life of Zack and Cody?"

I decided this was the time to stop playing dumb. "Oh, yeah! I knew you guys looked familiar! I love that show!"

"Thanks! We're staying at the Holiday Inn. We're thinking that it would be a good add on to the Tipton! We're having a party there tonight. Would you like to come?" Cody grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and tossed them in the cart.

Inside I was thinking: OMG! Zack and Cody just invited me to a party! Thoughts were running through my head like: what will I wear, what should I bring? Instead of asking all this, I just said, "Sure, I'd love to. Can I invite someone?" I knew Tyler would flip if I went and he couldn't. He watched Zack and Cody all the time!

Zack said, "Of course! But don't spread this around too much. If it got out we were here, this town would instantly become the world's largest zoo."

Cody handed me an invitation to the party. It looked like only a few people were coming, but they said they rented the whole Holiday Inn for the party! Cody said, " We're only inviting 10 people and you're one! Now don't be late or we'll be disappointed!" I vowed I would, and rushed off to my mom. She wasn't going to believe this!

And clearly, neither did Tyler.

"No way. I don't believe it." I had just dropped the news that I met Zack and Cody while we were on the phone.

"Neither did I, until I actually talked to them! And guess what! I got invited to their party!"

"OH SNAP!" I heard Tyler drop the phone on the other end. "Say that one more time?"

"I-got-invited-to-Zack-and-Cody's-party." I said the words slowly and with emphasis.

"YOU'D HAD BETTER GOT ME INVITED!"

"Don't worry, I did. Now calm down."

"You did?" I heard Tyler drop the phone again.

I waited until Tyler picked the phone up. "Yes. Don't worry. I'll go to your house and we can get ready there, ok?"

But Tyler was already off the phone, getting ready. I turned up at his house, and his mom drove us to the Holiday Inn. "Why are you here again?" His mom peered into her rear view mirror at us. Tyler and I looked at each other. I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. "It's a canned food drive. We're performing so that people will bring food."

It looked for a moment that his mom wouldn't buy it, but she just said, "So, when should I pick you up?" I shrugged so Tyler said, "We'll just call you."

We got out of the car and walked up to the Holiday Inn doors. They were locked, so we pounded on the doors until London's father came out. He looked at us. "Do you have your invitation?" I gulped. "Invitation?" I asked guiltily.

"Yes, your invitation. You cannot enter the party without it. Security matters you know." I looked at Tyler and said, "I forgot my invitation. But Zack and Cody invited me! You can ask them!" One look from London's father and I knew that wouldn't be happening soon. He looked just about ready to throw us out, when Zack came outside.

"Hey Kayla! I was wondering when you'd show up! Come on in. We've got some pizza for dinner!" Zack motioned for Tyler and me to be let in. London's father looked a little put out, but allowed us to go inside.

My jaw dropped open. The Holiday Inn lobby had been changed into an exact replica of the Tipton hotel! It looked exactly the same except for the waterfall, which had been changed into a water ride. The tables were all pushed together, with joints groaning under piles of food and drink. Games and activities had been set up and everything was totally awesome!

We all loaded our plates with pizza and Coke, and sat down at a big table. Cody announced me as the guest of honor, and so I got to sit between him and Zack. They told me all about life at the Tipton, and what it was like being in a TV show. They even offered Tyler and I permanent parts! The parts were two friends of Zack and Cody who are on vacation and get stuck there, getting foiled time after time in their attempt to get back home! We accepted of course.

After that were games. Zack and Cody insisted that Tyler and I stay with them at all times. We went on the water ride and got totally soaked, but soaked together. Then we played hide and seek on the 3rd floor, where the only hint of us was the occasional slam of a door. Then, we all played toss the balloon. I tossed the balloon to Maddie, who passed it to Tyler, who passed it to Zack, then Cody. When London's father caught it, he stumbled and fell against Cody, who fell against Zack, who fell against Tyler, then Maddie. Before I could run out of the way, Maddie fell into me and I just so happened to be facing the cake.

SPLAT!

I was covered in white frosting and blue letters. A nice outline of me laid on the cake, showing detail in my face. We called the balloon toss to a halt, as everyone ran toward me to make sure I was all right. I was fine, but I said, "I might need help eating this cake." Everyone laughed and agreed. That cake was delicious.

After the party, Zack and Cody came up to me. I pulled a few stray bits of cake out of my hair, and they said, "We have some good news and we have some bad news."

I said, " Ok, what's the bad news?"

"You and Tyler aren't going to be able to come to the Tipton and do the show," Cody said.

"Then what's the good news?"

"The good news is, we're staying here and doing the show here!" Zack motioned to the lobby and I followed. "This is a great town and we wouldn't want to leave you and Tyler behind!"

I shook my head. This was turning out to be one heck of a day. And it wasn't even 7 PM.

Please leave me some comments! And if you want me to write more, tell me.


End file.
